Lights Will Guide You Home
by labyrinthofsuffering11
Summary: Fluffy drabbles with some angst of Harry Potter characters. I wrote this a year ago, but I had to fix them because they were all messed up. So, I'm re-uploading the fixed document, new title.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I decided to do a bit of HP fanfiction, seeming as how one year ago, the last movie came out. I think that was probably sadder than the last book being published, because that's when I realized that was the last Harry related thing that was being made. Anywho, in memory of the ending of our childhoods, I decided to write fifteen one-shots, one for every day of July until the movie came out, which was of course, July 15. The pairings will be as follows:

1) Harry/Ginny

2)Hermoine/Ron

3) Neville/Luna

4) James/Lily

5) Remus/Tonks

6) Ted/Andromeda

7) Severus/Lily

8) Ron/Lavender

9) Ginny/Hermoine

10) Draco/Luna

11) Harry/Hermione

12) Remus/Sirius

13) George/Luna

14) George/Hermione

15) Severus/Hermione (it's my favorite, I'm sorry.)

The prompts are:

1) Snow

2) Scars

3) Time

4) Have you ever...

5) Heaven

6) Path

7) Mirror

8) Imaginary

9) Wicked

10) Trapped

11) Courage

12) Rain

13) Heartbreak

14) Game

15) Lullaby


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Harry/Ginny, Snow

The day had already started out hectic and stressful. Exams were in a few weeks, and Hermione had forced everyone into studying for the entire Saturday. The entire group groaned, but grudgingly agreed, knowing she was right, but they would never admit it to her out loud. They had been sitting in the common room for four hours now, instead of enjoying the cold sunshine like the rest of Gryffndor.

Ron yawned, stretching right in the middle of Hermoine's lecture on History of Magic, but really, what did she expect? She glared at him, causing Harry and Ginny to giggle. Seeing the glare being directed at them now, they shut up real quickly. Harry and Ginny were curled into each other by the fireplace, much to the disapproval of Ron, but he had learned not to say anything to the couple, lest he get hexed by Ginny.

While Hermione was lecturing Ron on the importance of getting a good night's sleep before studying so he wouldn't be yawning (to which he was rolling his eyes not so subtly), Harry and Ginny saw their chance of escape. The couple slowly laid down their textbooks and notes and stood quietly. They tiptoed to the portrait hole and walked out, not even daring to breathe until the moment their feet touched the ground and the portrait hole closed behind them. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they collectively let out a big sigh of relief.

"I thought we would never get away," Harry said.

"Yes, we should start sitting somewhere else at breakfast really, so Hermione can't pull us here against our will." Ginny frowned, but then pulled her mouth into a grin. "We're free! Let's go outside."

"We don't have our coats," Harry pointed out.

"We'll just have to accio them, won't we?" Ginny said simply.

"Yes, that won't look suspicious at all. Two coats zooming through the common room from two different directions and out into the hall." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding, Harry? They're probably still having it out in there. You know how they are. I just wish they would get together already, and spare the rest of us."

Harry blinked in surprise, but then realized his girlfriend was right. "Alright, you can accio our coats."

"Accio mine and Harry's coats!" Ginny said firmly, pointing her wand towards the portrait hole.

"Gin...I don't want to alarm you, but we have to open the portrait hole to get the coats, they'll just crash into the wall."

Ginny's face blanched. "You're right. Well, come on then." Before Harry could protest, Ginny dragged him by his hand to the common room entrance. "If I'm going to die, we might as well die together."

"What happened to the confident girl who thought they were still so into their fighting they wouldn't notice?" Harry smirked.

Ginny playfully slapped him. "Oh, hush. Don't breathe." She whispered the password and slowly opened the door. Ginny and Harry peeked around the door, only to find the pair still bickering. Not wanting to take any more chances, they quickly pulled their coats to them and ran back down the hall.

When they stopped, Ginny started laughing. "I told you."

Harry just shook his head and helped Ginny into her coat. When they were sufficiently covered, Harry slipped his hand into Ginny's, and they took off for the entrance hall. As soon as they walked outside, Ginny gave a content sigh.

"Ah, this is so nice." She smiled and closed her eyes. Harry led them over to the tree. They hadn't been enjoying the sunshine for very long however, when Harry felt something cold hit his arm. He looked up in alarm to see small white flakes falling from the sky.

"Do you want to go in, Gin? It's starting to snow."

"Nonsense, Harry. I'm enjoying the freedom. Besides, haven't you played in the snow before?" Ginny teased.

"Well, yes. I was just wondering." Ginny snuggled into Harry's shoulder, and he smiled, stroking her hair. She shifted after a few moments, and stood up.

"Come on, I'm challenging you to a snowball fight!" She tugged Harry's hand and he jumped up, laughing.

"You're going to be sorry you ever challenged me, witch!" Harry ran behind the nearest tree for some cover and started packing the snow into a ball. "Hey, Ginny?" He made the mistake of sticking his head around the tree to ask her a question, and a large snowball smacked him right in the face. He spluttered and shook the snow from his hair. "It's on!" Harry exclaimed. He threw the snowball as hard as he could towards Ginny.

They emerged from the trees a while later, cold and soaking wet. "Too bad Hermione isn't here, eh? We could have had her conjure up some of those wonderful flames."

"Yes, too bad," Harry murmured, kissing Ginny's forehead. "What do you say we head to the kitchens, and ask for some hot chocolate?"

Ginny nodded happily and fell into step beside Harry. This had been one of the best afternoons she had ever had, she mused happily.

AN: Heh, I should not get as much amusement as I do out of this. They're adorable and hilarious. Okay, so I'm sorry if some of this is kinda AU or OOC. I tried, but I don't write too much Harry/Ginny. I mean, they're a cute couple and all, I just don't. Points for first try? Uh, so yeah. Rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Hermione/Ron, Scars

Both had their fair share of hurt after the war. Both had their share of scars, everyone had that survived. One's scars were underneath, the other's were physical and emotional, but they were still there.

Hermione was there for Ron during Fred's funeral. She was there when the family cried, to hold his hand, to reassure him. She was there for him after they were alone and he broke completely in her arms. Even now, when Ron smiled, it didn't completely touch his eyes, he never completely laughed, she could see how broken he was. Ron was there for Hermione when there was still prejudice. Of course there still was, it doesn't go away just like that. He saw the sting of their words on her as they jeered behind her back at her arm. They taunted her cruelly, and if it wasn't for her insistence, they would be six feet under by Ron's own hands. He held her in his arms at night as she cried for herself, for Fred, for him, for everyone. He chastised her calmly when she told him she would never be good enough for him.

Everyone has scars, and it doesn't matter how you got them, only that you survived.

AN: Yeah, I don't like Ron/Hermione so much, sorry. I know it's the couple of the century in the book, and I'm sorry to their fans, but it's not really my thing. I think it turned out pretty well though, all things considered. Rate and review, flame all ya want, I'm still finishing! :D Muffins for everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Neville/Luna, Time

Time was never kind. It didn't wait for anything or anyone. Neville knew this. He knew he was running out of time to tell her. He didn't even know if he was too late right now. As he bolted up staircase after staircase, frantically searching for the blonde haired girl he had grown to love, he started to panic. She was nowhere to be seen, and he couldn't bear the thought that she might be dead.

Dead. Never to smile at him, never to hug him, never to say she loved him back, never to tell him their were wrackspurts in his brain ever again. His heart was breaking and she wasn't even there to tell him it would be alright. Then he saw a glimmer of gold. Neville took off, having a feeling it was her.

His heart leapt with joy to see her calmly skipping down the hallway, casually casting hexes and jinxes every now and then to help the others engaged in battle. "Luna!" he called, "Luna!" She spun around and the biggest grin he had ever seen graced her face, and it was all for him.

"Neville!" The girl ran towards him, capturing him in a hug.

"I was...afraid...you were d-d-dead." Neville stumbled over the word, even now, safe though she was.

"No, the nargyles actually saved me. I was trying to catch one, you see, and not two seconds later, a Death Eater sent a curse right where I had been."

Neville smiled half-heartedly. "Thank God for Nargyles."

"Indeed. What's wrong, Neville?" Luna frowned.

"Nothing, Luna. I was just worried about you, that's all. I have something to say."

"Well then, you should say it," Luna said simply.

"Luna, I've been in love with you for a while now." Neville blinked in surprise, that the words tumbled so easily from his lips. He had come such a long way from the shy, unconfident little boy that had entered Hogwarts six years ago.

"Neville, I love you as well." A serene smile graced the girl's lips.

Neville grinned. "Good. Well, I've got to go find Harry. Stay safe, Luna." Neville planted a quick kiss to the blonde's lips, causing Luna to blink in surprise, but she grinned all the same when he pulled away.

"You stay safe, too, and watch out for wrackspurts. Don't want them going inside your head during battle, Neville."

AN: Ooookay, I feel so horrible. Neville/Luna is so adorable, but I've just gone and wrecked it. I am so, so sorry. Anywho, I don't get much practice writing for either of them, but hey, practice makes perfect! :D As always, rate and review. Have some cake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- James/Lily, Have you ever...

The couple had just put baby Harry down for the night, and they were relaxing on the couch. The fireplace was crackling with the fire James had just started, and they were warming themselves before it.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Yes, dear?" she replied.

"Have you ever danced to no music?" James looked at Lily, eyes twinkling.

"No, I haven't. James-" But whatever she was about to say was interrupted by James pulling her to her feet and twirling her around on the floor. He spun her around and waltzed with her, laughing lightly at her bemused expression.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you back." Lily smiled, and snuggled closer into James' chest. James kissed her nose, and rested his head on hers contently.

AN: Wow, this was really short, huh? I'm a fan of some James/Lily. You know, they're cute and such. Thought this was charming in a way, but I could be wrong. Rate and review, kiddos. Here's some jazz music to keep you going till the next one-shot...haha, just kidding.


End file.
